Old New Life
by Skylar Colt Winchester
Summary: My name is Skylar Winchester.I was adopted by John and he raised me to be a hunter.We hunted everything that went bump in the night. Me,Dean,Sam and maybe Dad.But when Sam left Dad took me to a retired hunters house to live a normal life.But it never lasted long.A demon tried to take me but Sam and Dean saved me and I saw them again. Now I'm 18 and ready to begin my Old New Life.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Old New Life**

**Authors Note**

**Hi! Thanks for checking out this story. I have to say this is my first story but before you exit please give it a try. Thanks and Enjoy!**

**It just started out as a nice day! And it had to happen to me! My past came back to haunt me when I tried my best to be normal! I made great friends got all A's and I was about to graduate. Now this happens.**

**I knew when the announcement came on; I just knew that my brother's words "You can't escape the life" were true. I tried, so now here were the consequences. I had to do everything I could. And in the end I protected my friends but lost them in the process when my brothers came and helped me. I saw fear in their eyes and I knew I had to escape. I just had to so I could protect them. They were my 2****nd**** family.**

**So I left with my brothers, continuing my old new life and started hunting again. Even though I'm only young I knew this was what I was supposed to be. I am a Winchester after all. "Saving people, hunting things, The Family Business".**

**My name is Skylar Winchester and this is my story.**


	2. Chapter 2:My Beginning

Chapter 1: My Beginning

**Old New Life**

**Authors Note: Thanks for giving this story a chance! So... Enjoy!**

"Ok, class for writing we are going to continue our research projects on our chosen countries." our teacher says. Everyone nodded their head and started working on their packet. I chose Italy because that's where the language Latin came from. Even though I'm not in the business anymore it wouldn't hurt to do some research.

"So Skylar what are you working on?" asked . Even though teachers can be really mean or snappy he is a really fun teacher. "I'm just researching languages spoken in Italy. I know Latin is one of them though." I replied. nodded and started to look at other student's progress. If you didn't know, I am 18 and a senior.

Suddenly the intercom in our classroom came on with the secretary's voice. "LOCK YOUR DOORS THIS IS A LOCK DOWN. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" And when she was done there was a shrilling scream. Everyone knew what to do. We all sat down in front of the cabinets that are on the same side of the door and locked the door first and did the same. For some reason this didn't feel like a normal lockdown to me. Some students were exchanging scared glances, others hugging and some crying. I was the only one that kept a straight face. Then an unfamiliar voice on the intercom came on which I bet was the "intruder".

"Hello Lakeview students. My name is… well you don't need to know my name because you'll be dead anyways." This made me clench my fists. The "voice" continued "So I am looking for a girl. Maybe 6th grade, last name Winchester. I know you are here Sweetheart. My demons have been keeping an eye on you for a whole week. So why don't you tell me what room you're in and make this easy. But if you don't….." Just by saying that I can just imagine a smirk on his face. "I'll go through every... single...classroom to try to find you. And if you aren't there then I'll just kill everyone inside. Starting with the Kindergarten class." My face paled and I clenched my jaw. This was the consequences of trying to have a normal life. People dying because of you trying to be a regular.

I walked up to the intercom and looked back to my fellow classmates and teacher. They all stared at me at wide eyes thinking that I was the reason the demon was killing innocent lives. I looked back at the intercom and took a breath and pressed the button. "I'm here you son of a bitch. Room 229. Stop hurting them. If it's me you want then….. come and get me." I took my finger off the button and turned around. I looked at them with sad eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry". I quickly ran over to my desk and pulled out a copy of a demon exorcism from Bobby and a flask of holy water, getting ready to fight my past

Suddenly the door flung open and I saw a person with a horrible looking face and a blood stained shirt. That's one of my gifts I can't see black eyes, I can actually see the demons real face. The demon spoke "ah, there's our girl." I smirked and threw some holy water at the demon. His body sizzled and I hurriedly recited the exorcism "_**Exorcizamus te, Omnis immundus spiritus,**__** omnis satanica potestas, Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omn-**__" _I didn't get the chance to finish.

He threw me against the wall and started choking me. "Lilith said I couldn't kill you but I think chopping things off and killing your classmates over there would suffice." I took a glance at them and they looked at me with fear. This is all my fault. _This is all my fault._ The thought kept replaying in my head, when it looks like he was going to break my arm. But suddenly a knife cut through his heart and grew a bright orange. He was dead.

When he released my through I started coughing tremendously. But when I looked up I saw my two brothers. I smiled. "Sam, Dean" I managed to say. I stood up and hugged both of them. "Hey cupcake" Dean mumbled. I smiled at that. _Cupcake,_ that was my nickname when it was just me and Dean. I pulled away from the hug and looked at Sam "Hey, sis. Long time no se-" He didn't get to finish because I punched him in the face. Sam stumbled backwards and Dean looked impressed. "You think that you can just say "hey sky, long time no see" when it's been what…7 years! 7 years since you ditched your own family for college and 7 years since I saw you! You think that's ok!?" I yelled

"I'm sorry but-" Sam TRIED to say but I cut him off. "Look we'll talk about this later." I huffed and made my way over to my classmates. "You guys ok?" Everyone nodded. Then I looked at , "Call the police but can you please say we were never here?" nodded "Sure. Thanks for saving us even though I would say I would save you guys if that ever happened." "Well Mr.B that wasn't a regular lockdown" I replied. I looked at everyone. "Hey, can you please say that I wasn't here. It won't only help us it will help you too. You see that was demon and more may come back if you remember me. So please in order to keep you guys safe…. You have to erase your whole memory of me. Never talk about what happened, never talk about me. You guys were like my family." I started to have a tear down my cheek. "And in order to keep you guys safe I have to leave. I'm going to miss you all" I said and then Dean came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "She's right. We need you all to stay safe according to her."

Dean took off his hands and went out the door followed by Sam.

I hugged everyone and waved goodbye taking my Holy water flask and giving the exorcism just in case. This was the only thing I had to being normal. Now because of what I thought I could have they are going to be in danger. I sighed and followed Sam and Dean out of the school and headed to the 1967 Chevy Impala. They both got in but before I did I took one last glance and went inside it too. I guess I'm back into my Old New life.

**Authors Note: Thanks you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It took me a day's work. Skylar's life got more complicated huh? Leaving the only normal thing she had. But at least the brothers are here! In Skylar's P.O.V. for now, she likes Dean better than Sam because Sam ditched her for college. Just to make that clear, even though it's kinda obvious. So please review and suggest ideas so I can improve the story better and here your guy's thoughts! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mystery Spot

**Old New Life**

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys so for the story I decided that I'm going to skip some filler episodes since it's not really corresponding to the plot. But the exception for this one will be because I had to start somewhere and since I want it before Dean goes to Hell why not when she meets The "Trickster"****/ Gabriel the archangel****? So I just wanted to give you a heads up just in case. So enough of my rambling! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides my OC character Skylar and her actions/dialogue.**

I woke up from my nap in the car to Dean playing "Wanted" by Bon Jovi. I take a deep breathe to take it all in. I am finally back with my family. I missed the car and Dean's old fashioned music. We pulled into a hotel at night and got a room. "I'll take the couch" I offered. But Dean had to object, "Its fine I'll take the couch. You and Sammy can take the bed". I looked back to Sam already on a bed sleeping and returned my look to Dean. "I'm serious Dean, the couch is too small for you and it's my size just take the bed." He opened his mouth to reply but simply just nodded, too tired to reply. I sighed and lied down on the couch. In a few minutes I was out like a light.

As I woke up I realized Dean was already awake but Sam was still fast asleep. Dean signaled me that he was going to blast the radio to wake up Sam and I giggled at the thought of his reaction. Then Dean blasted the radio that was playing "Heat of the moment" by Asia and Sam woke up. "Rise and Shine, Sammy!" Deana and I said in sync and Sam only looked at Dean "Dude. Asia?" Dean looked at Sam when he was tying his shoes "Come on. You love this song and you know it." "Yeah, and if I ever here it again, I'm gonna kill myself" I sighed. "Sure, Sammy leave me alone with Dean" I wiped a fake tear away.

Suddenly Dean turned up the volume and said "Sorry, I can't hear you!" I started laughing and got up dancing and Dean started lip singing the song while pointing at Sam. He chuckled at me and but then went into the bathroom to get ready to eat. So did Dean then me once the song was over.

Later, Sam and I were already ready but still waiting on Dean. "Whenever you're ready Dean.'' Sam said kinda annoyed. Dean was looking around and found a bra. He looked at me and asked "This yours?" I marched up to him kneed him in the spot no man should me kneed in and threw it in my duffel bag. While Dean was still on the floor I said "never touch my stuff". I got up and picked up my gun and went inside the impala not wanting to hear it.

We went into a diner for breakfast diner with many things going on. Some waiter said to a man "Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett and "Cal gave a waitress a few coins for coffee. It seemed like he was poor and broke. And of course Dean went into the bathroom. I bet that was just an excuse for me and Sam to "talk it out." I sighed and picked a booth. I sat on one side and Sam sat on the other one.

Sam looked at me and said "Listen, Sky I'm really sorry for leaving you and Dean. I thought it was the best thing for me AND you." I gaped at him. "How was this best thing for me?! I needed both of my brothers and I was only what….11?!" He sighed too. "That's the point, Sky. You were only 11 and you always had to hear me and Dad fight. I thought if I left it would be the best option for everyone. Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me?"

He seemed so sincere and to top it all off he gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Sam, I understand. I was kind of happy you got accepted to Stanford. But never think like that. You leaiving wasn't the best option for everyone Sam. And about you doing something so I can forgive you…. can I borrow your absolutely real "credit card." Sam chuckled at that. "Deal". Finally Dean came back at the right time and sat on my side. What a coincidence.

"Ok, enough with the chick flick moments I'm starving." Dean looked at the special and smiled. "Hey, Tuesday. Pig 'n a Poke." I look at him, "Do you even know what that is?" He frowned at that and on cue the waitress came. "Are you guys... and girl, ready?" Dean went first "Yes, I'll have the special. A side of bacon and a coffee." Then Sam. "Make that 2 coffees and a short stack." Lastly me. "One pancake, bacon and eggs. Also a vanilla Frappuccino please." The waitress writes it all down. "You got it" and walks away.

Once she's out of an ear-shot Dean starts talking about the job. "I'm telling you, Sam, this job is small fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bella." I put on a confused face and asked. "What happened with this Bella person?" Sam looked at me and said "She stole the colt" I looked at him with my mouth hung open. "_The _Colt. You let her take The Colt." Dean put his hands up in surrender. "Don't blame us. She's the con artist." I retorted and scoffed "Well, you guys are the hunters." Sam sighed "Well…. anyways Dean. Sure, let's get right on that. Where is she again?" Dean seemed annoyed.

"Shut up."

"Believe me, I want to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime we have this" Sam took what looks like a file and hands it to Dean. "All right, so this professor…" Then Sam interrupted Dean "Dexter Hasselback. He was passing through town last week when he vanished."

"Last known location"

"His daughter said he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot." I took a pamphlet of the file and read what it said, "Where the laws of physics have no meaning?" I looked confused as well as Dean and Sam shrugged.

The waitress soon appeared with our orders "Two coffees—Black, a vanilla Frappuccino, and some hot sauce for the…" but she didn't get to finish when the hot sauce fell of the tray. "Crap. Sorry. (Yells) Clean up!" We ate our remaining breakfast and headed out.

We were talking on our way to the motel about the mystery spot. "Sam you know joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling, the only danger's to your wallet. I chuckled at that.

"Okay, look. I'm just saying there are spots in the world where holed open up and swallow people – The Bermuda Triangle, The Oregon Vortex."

"Broward County Mystery Spot?"

"Well sometimes these places are legit." Sam trying to reason with Dean.  
"All right, so if it is legit and that's a big ass "If" - - What's the lore?"  
"Well-" Sam started then a blonde woman accidentally bumped into Dean "Excuse me."

Sam continued "The lore's pretty freaking nuts, actually. I mean, they say these places; the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend space- time. Sending victims no one knows where."

"Sounds a little "X files" to me." I say

"All right look, I'm not saying this is really happening, but if it is we got to check it out, see if we can do something."

"All right, all right. We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice long look."

Well its night time and we are going into the Mystery spot. Sam picks the lock and opened the door up to a green room with a huge swirl. I start getting a headache. "Ugh, I'm starting to have a headache." Dean looks over to me. "We all are." Sam pulls out the EMF and we all start to walk around. I see pretty much what Dean said. Upside down furniture, balls rolling uphill. Man, whoever owns this place needs to get a better life. We look around and Dean finally says "Find anything?"

"No"

"Nope"

"Do you have any idea what you're looking for?"

"Uh… yeah."  
I shake my head and oat his shoulder. "Sure you do Sammy."

"No"

Suddenly someone comes out with a gun loaded. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean aims his pistol at him and so does the other guy who I presume he is the owner. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We can explain." Dean said trying to reason with him. He points the gun at me and Dean steps in front of me. "You robbing me?" I step out from behind Dean. "Look, nobody's robbing you. Please, sir calm down." I say in the reassuring and sweetest tone I can. Dean tries to put down his weapon but the paranoid man says "Don't move. Don't move!" Dean trying to put his gun down again, says, "I'm just putting the gun down." But before anyone tried to stop him… he shot Dean. "NO!" I run over to Dean and caught him before he falls. Sam runs over to him too and yells at the man "CALL 911. NOW!" Dean's eyes are still open but I can tell he is struggling to breathe. I start crying really hard. "NO, DEAN! Please, don't die. I just got reunited with you. I can't lose you again!" Then Sam starts talking. "NO,no,no. Not like this." Dean closes his eyes taking his final breath and dies. " Dean" I say while I'm crying.

Suddenly Sam and I wake up at the same time seeing Dean still on the bed lip singing to "Heat of the moment"

**Authors Note: Thanks you guys for reading the chapter I hope you enjoyed part one. I didn't want to write the whole thing because 1.) I wanted to leave you guys in a cliffhanger (Kind of) and 2.) I really wanted to update because since I have school tomorrow I might not have enough time to update till Saturday. So thanks for understanding and please leave a review on how it is so far or suggestions on how to make it better. Thanks!**

.


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery Spot Part 2

**Old New Life**

**Authors Note: So this is a continuation of the previous chapter where Dean, Sam and Skylar go into one town where there was disappearing. They look around and when they end up at the Mystery Spot, Dean gets shot. But at the end of the chapter Sam and Skylar wake up to Dean, Still alive and kicking. Everything belongs to the creators and everybody who helped make the awesome t.v. show Supernatural. All I own are my own chapters that I made but they still own Sam and Dean and my character Skylar**

* * *

_Suddenly Sam and I wake up at the same time seeing Dean still lip singing on the bed to "Heat of the moment" When it plays._

Dean again said "Rise and shine, Sammy!" just like yesterday before he died… I looked around confused so did Sam. We glanced at each other and paid our attention back to Dean.

"Dudes, Asia." What happened? And before I could do it Sam started talking. "Dean..."

"Oh, come on you love this song and you know it." Like what happened yesterday or what I this was yesterday, he turned up the volume and started pointing at Sam lip singing. And then went to the bathroom to get ready. What the hell?

Sam and Dean were in the bathroom and I decided to hear what they were saying. So far I heard Dean gargling.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam must have looked at him weird.

"I don't know."

"You alright?"

"No. I think I…. Man, I had a weird dream." How can it be a dream if we both woke up that way. Certainly we lived the same scenario.

Then Dean's comment snapped me out of my thinking. "Yeah? Clowns or midget's" I chuckled at that last comment and started to get ready.

Me, Dean and Sam entered the same diner as we did "yesterday." Then I heard the same things. Some waiter said "Drive safely now, ." Then "Cal" gave a waitress money for coffee. Dean also went to the bathroom, same as "yesterday" while me and Sam chose the same booth and sat down in the same side as me.

"Sam, this is a weird question but do you remember at all that Dean died yesterday?" Sam looked at me with curiosity and surprise.

"Wait, you seen that too?" I nodded

"Whats happening Sam? This is pretty much like de ja vu. Dean's doing the same thing as yesterday and everyone is acting the same besides us unless WE change something."

"I don't know what's happening, Sky. But if you're right then Deans coming here soon." And as Sam finished his sentence Dean came back and said "No chick flick moments." And smiled when he looked at the specials board. I knew where this was going. "Hey, Tuesday. Pig 'n a poke." Sam and I looked at Dean curiously and I spoke.

"It's Tuesday?"

"Yeah"

Sam glanced at Dean curiously till the waitress came.

"You boys… and girl ready?" Then Dean like the last time spoke first. "Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon and a coffee." The waitress turned over to me and Sam. "Uh, nothing for me. Thanks." I took Sam's option and said the same thing. "Me either." The waitress wrote down Dean's order and said to us, "Let me know if you change your mind." Thankfully she walked away.

And Dean as of course said "I'm telling you Sam this job is small-fry. We should be spending our time hunting Bella." But Sam and I aren't focused to what Dean was saying. I was looking/ thinking for some explanation. And by judging with Sam's look on his face, he is too. "Hey. You two with me?" We turned back and looked at Dean. "What?" We said in sync.

"You sure you feeling okay?"

I started off. "You don't… You don't remember any of this?"

"Remember, what?"

Then Sam started talking. "This. Today. Like- Like it's Like it's happened before."

"You mean like Déjàvu?"

I sighed. "No, we mean like it's _REALLY _happened before."

"Yea, like Déjàvu?"

Why doesn't Dean remember any of this? I think me and Sam has had enough of this screwing around.

"No! Forget about Déjàvu. I'm asking you if it feels like- like we're living yesterday all over again!"

I swear if he even says Déjà vu again im gonna beat him in this diner! Right here, Right now!

"Okay, how is this not Déjà-" That's it!

"Don't! I half screamed at him. "Don't say it! Just don't even" But I was cut off by the waitress coming over to our table. Thank God!

"Coffee—Black, and some hot sauce for the…" but she didn't get to finish when the hot sauce fell of the tray… again but before it hit the ground Sam caught it and handed it back to the waitress. Dean looked at Sam impressed while the waitress thanked him. Dean smirked and said "nice reflexes." But Sam didn't respond. He knew it wasn't his reflexes and so did I. It happened before. The Tuesday that was supposedly today.

We finally got out of the diner and started walking the same path we took.

"Sam, cupcake, I'm sorry. But I don't know the hell you're talking about."

I spoke up. "Ok, yesterday was Tuesday right? But today is Tuesday too!" That didn't sound right.

"Yeah. No. Good, you're perfectly balanced."

Sam sighed "So you don't believe us!?" Then Dean laughs.

"Dean this isn't a laughing matter! We are trying to tell you the truth but you're not taking it seriously!"

"Look, I'm sorry….again really. But this is crazy ya know. Even for us crazy! Like Dingo ate my baby crazy! Hey, maybe its one of your psychic premonitions. " Dean offered

But Sam retaliated " No. No way. Way too vivid and plus Skylar had it too. Ok, look we were at the Mystery spot and then…" That's where Dean died but Sam just said " that's where we woke up."

Wait a minute! "Wait a minute! The Mystery Spot! You think that maybe…."

"Maybe what…." "We gotta check the place out." "Ok alright, we'll go after it closes and you can get a nice long look."

Wait did he say after it closes?! I started to open my mouth to object and complain but Sam beat me to it. "Wait what? No."

"Why not?"

"Uh." Dean turned to look at me. "Lets just go now? Right now. Business hours, nice and crowded."

"My God, you both are freaks."

I smile cheekily at him. "I take that as a compliment" Dean fake smiled at me and started to walk across the street when suddenly he got hit by a car.

The green car stops and I run to Dean. "NO! Not again!" "Dean!" Sam yells and runs to him too. "No,no,no. C'mon Dean!" Sam holds him this time ignoring the blood on his face and see's that guy from the diner pop out his head from his car. I ignore the man and kept my eyesight at Dean. Sam looks back and starts to shake him. " Dean,Dean."

Suddenly me and Sam wake up to "Heat of the moment" and then looks at Dean tying his shoe. Everything that already happened, occurred again. Dean gargling too much, Dean taking way to long to find his gun, to him talking about that damn pig'n a poke!

While we sat in the booth my legs started getting jittery because of the events that had happened.

"Would you listen to us Dean? Because we are flipping out" But before he could answer the waitress came over..Again. "Are you boys ready?" I sighed and leaned back on the chair not wanting to hear this all over again. But before Dean could answer the question Sam ordered for him and told her Sam and I wanted nothing. She left and I started to straighten my self up on the chair. Feeling tired of hearing this conversation I excused myself and went to the bathroom. As I made my way over there I accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry" The person turned around and I examined how he looked like; Brownish-Blonde hair that's as long as Sam's, and green eyes. But something about him gave me a weird Supernatural vibe. He looked at me and his face looked at me in recognition but he quickly hid it. "Its ok." And we went our separate ways.

When I finished and washed my hands I thought that something about him looked oddly familiar. I guess I met him before. I shrugged that thought off and headed back to our booth.

"So Sam what happened" I looked at him and realized he was teary eyed.

"Um... I told Dean what we've seen" I nodded my head at him knowing that we should at least tell him.

We are walking down the street hearing every SINGLE detail Sammy and I have heard the last two days. We started explaining to him about our theories, stopping the idea of going to the mystery spot when it closes, and stopping him when the green car was about hit Sam and Dean had to interview and check around the mystery spot and I wasn't old enough to pass around as a reporter so I just told Sam to give me his credit card for the favor he owed me.

As I went into the mall. I just started finding good hunting apparel. I bought Combat boots, Black and white VANS and Nike's, 2 leather jackets, a red winter coat. 5 pairs of jeans, sweats and sweatshirts, 3 pairs of shorts, undergarments and 7 shirts. Then Sam told me I had to buy something fancy for other stuff like undercover things. So I bought 3 dresses, good blazers and blouses, formal skirts and heels. Bleh, I shivered when I had to buy heels. As I walked around the mall looking to buy Sam and Dean things I saw the man again. The same one from the diner and he was staring right at me. I started to approach him but two toddlers with big freaking balloons passed me and when I was about to take another step he disappeared. What the heck? Where did he go? I looked around but with no use I couldn't find him. So I started going around again and I decided to get a anti-possession tattoo. I waited on the chair and it didn't seem to hurt. When that was done I went to buy Dean a necklace with a crucifix and then a tiny circle next to it with a picture of Sam,Dean and me. Then for Sam I bought him a Mac since Dean keeps using his to search up his "things". I took a deep breath and walked back to the motel waiting for Sam and Dean to arrive. I put my stuff in the duffel and a bag then wrapped their presents. I put them under the bed but then Sam and I woke up to "heat of the moment" ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I quickly checked in my bag to see if my stuff is still there that I bought and it is. Then under the bed and the stuff was still there. At least when I replay the day

**AN: I'm just gonna skip day 4 of the replay and go on to the scenes where he keeps dying.**

Us three were at the Diner and Dean ordered sausage instead of bacon. But when the food arrives he starts choking and Sam and I wake up to Heat of the Moment.

"You mean we can't even go outside for breakfast?!" Dean yells in the shower, after me and Sam told him about what's happening. I shout back "You'll thank us when it's Wednesday!" We continue doing our own things till we hear Dean fall in the shower and then Sam and I wake up to Heat of the Moment.

After deciding we weren't going to eat out for breakfast, we ordered tacos. We sat down and when Dean took a bite of his he said "Do these tacos taste funny to you" and then Sam and I wake up to Heat of the Moment."

Dean plugs in his electric razor and gets shocked and then Sam and I wake up to Heat of the Moment.

Dean hits head on the door of The mystery spot and then Sam and I wake up to Heat of the Moment.

At the mystery spot Sam has lost his patience and started to hit the mystery spot with an axe and tied up the owner. But when Dean tried to take it away they played tug of war with the axe and Sam accidentally cut Deans head off. Thus waking up Sam and I to the Heat of the moment.

Sam, Dean and I entered the Diner like most same Tuesdays and sat at the booth we would always pick. Dean pointed at the sign and said for the 100th time "Hey, Tuesday pig'n a poke." But I just took out the things from my pocket and placed them on the table. Dean looked at me and asked "What are those" I sighed and replied "The old mans." I looked at Dean's curious face and continued "Trust me you don't want him behind the wheel." Just then Dorris comes up to our table asking if we are ready to order. "Yes, we are. I'll have the special, a side of bacon and a coffee." Dean replies. As Dorris writes down Dean's order Sam says " Hey Dorris. What I like is for you to log in some more hours at the archery range. You're a _terrible _shot." I nod agreeing with Sam " Yea, you can't even hit the target." Dorris looks at us surprisingly. "How do you know about that?" Sam looks at her "Lucky guess" Dorris walks away and we turn to look at Dean. "Ok, so you think your caught into some kind of what again?" " Time loop." I say simply not wanting to go on with this conversation since I heard it about 23 times. " Like groundhog day."

"It doesn't matter. There's no way to stop it." I said in a bored tone.

"Jeez, aren't you two grumpy."

"Yea, we are. You want to know why?" Sam challenged.

"Why?"

"Because this is the 100th Tuesday in a row we've been through and it never stops. Ever. So,yeah we're a little grumpy."

At first there was a moment of silence till Sam said" Hot sauce"

"What" Dean said clearly confused. But Dorris cam back with the tray and when she was putting down the food the hot sauce fell from the tray and Sam caught it before it ever hit the floor with out a single glance and put it on the table." Thanks. Dorris said then walked away. A few minutes of talking the same time finally came to an end and things Sam found out over every possible Tuesday. We then walked down on the same street with Sam explaining to Dean about what was going on but when Dean bumped into a girl he turned back and asked her for a flyer. Out of the 101 Tuesdays he never did that. When he came back, he showed us what was on the flyer. "This the guy that went missing?" It showed the picture of Dexter Hasselback. The one who was missing. "That was his daughter back there." Dean continued. Sam took that into realization and took the flyer and ran back to ask her questions. Meanwhile when I was standing next to to a dog was growling. Dean noticed the golden retriever and asked "Hey, Buddy. Somebody need a friend?" But before I went to stop Dean from petting him the dog killed him and then Sam and I wake up to Heat of the Moment.

* * *

**Sorry for another Authors Note but I'm gonna end the story different from the one in the tv show.**

* * *

Dean was eating his food while I was sipping my cappuccino and Sam was on the computer. "So the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor but that's not all he is."

"What is he?"I asked

"I talked to his daughter, the guys quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog. He writes about tourist attractions. Mystery Spots, UFO crash sites. He gets his kicks debunking them. I mean he already put four of these placed out of business. Here." Sam shows Dean the article calling himself truth warrior.

" I mean I've read everything the guys ever written. He must have weighed a tin. H e was so full of himself."

I smiled finally having a lead. "Come on"

We all get out of the booth then Dean starts laughing. "What" Sam asked. "It's funny you know. I mean this guy has spent his whole life crapping on Mystery Spot then suddenly he disappears in one. It's kinda poetic ya know like-"

I finish the sentence before him "Just deserts" Kinda sounds like a trickster. But I never met one to be sure. As I looked around the diner something caught my eye. I patted Sams shoulder and pointed to the strawberry syrup. "The guy has _Maple_ syrup for the past 100 Tuesdays and suddenly he's having _strawberry_."

"It's a free country. Man can't choose his own syrup,huh? What have we become?" Dean said in a matter-of-fact tone. I laughed at his question.

Sam gave me a hard glare saying _Really? Take this seriously!_ Sam then looked at Dean" Not in this diner. Not in this place ever changes. Ever. Except me and Skylar."

Suddenly Sam and I woke up to "Heat of the moment" we glanced at each other with determination knowing _for sure_ this is the last time we would wake up to that damn song. We got up and hurriedly changed our clothing and getting Deans gun so it wouldn't take so long and bringing a bag of stakes. Now I know for sure it's a trickster. We all went to the diner sat in the same booth. But while Dean was eating his breakfast Sam and i's attention was focused at the man.

"So,you think you're caught in some kind of what again?" Dean asked

But all Sam and I responded at the same time was " Eat your breakfast." We kept our focus on the man and when he got up to leave we were on the move. We dropped the silverware took the bag with the stakes following him. Leaving Dean clueless and following us. "What's in the bag?" Dean asked but we didn't answer we just went. Sam and I started after the man but when there was not a single person in sight Sam pinned the man against the fence.

"I know who you are or should I say what." Sam said.

"Oh, my God. Please, don't kill me"

"Uh,Sam" Dean started

But I interrupted. "It took us a hell of a long time, but we got it."

"What?"

"Its your M.O. that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks. Giving them their just deserts. Your kind loves that don't they?"

"Yea, sure. Ok. Just put the stake down."

"Guys maybe you should." Dean said trying to reason with us.

"NO!" I yelled at him. And he looked surprised. "Theres only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing. Making reality out of nothing. Sticking people in time loops. You _have _to be a God. You'd have to be a trickster."

"Please! My name is Ed Coleman. My wife's name is Amelia! I have two kids. For crying out loud I sell ad space!" I scoffed

"Dont lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed your kind before!" Sam yelled. Then suddenly the mans face morphed into a familiar face.

"Actually, bucko. You didn't." I gasped. "You!" I pointed at him. Sam looked at me confused. "You know him!?" But I didn't answer his question. "I know you know me! That's why you've been following me! When I bumped into you I saw your face turned into recognition!" The trickster only smiled and said "Later." I looked at him confused. What? Later? Whats that suppose to mean? When I turned to Dean he looked at him knowingly and mad at the same time.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Sam. But then the trickster snapped his fingers and time froze. Only me, Sam and the trickster is unfrozen. What the?

"Please." Sam started "Take us back to that Tuesday or Wednesday. When it all started, Please."

"We wont come after you. I swear."

"Well, fine. Only for Sweetcheeks sake. But, the reason why I stopped time is because I needed to talk to you." He looked at me. "Both of you for a different reason"

"Why?" I managed to say.

"There's a lesson here. That I've been trying to drill in both of your heads."

Sam started to have teary eyes. "Lesson? What lesson?"

"This obsession to save Dean! The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other. Nothing good comes out of it." I look at both of them confused. Then at Sam. "What's he talking about." The trickster whistles. "Are you serious Sam? You haven't told sweetcheeks over here?"

"SAM! What does he mean?" I say trying to get the words out of him. But all he stays is silent.

I look at the trickster expecting an answer.

" Well, you see Dean here. Before you came along... well there's no easy way to say this but Sam died. About a few months back. And Dean was _so_ desperate to save him he made a deal with a crossroads demon. Sams life for his. He gets one year and then he goes down to do the Hell fire rumba." I gaped at Sam. "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME! ANY OF THIS!"

"Sam looked at me" We wanted to tell you when the time was right." The trickster sighed. "Anyways. Sam, Dean's your weakness. The bad guys know it too. He's gonna be the death of you Sam. And you too sweetcheeks. Sometimes you just got to let people go." The Trickster snapped his fingers and we were back in the hotel with the radio playing "Demons" by imagine dragons. I got up from the couch avoiding Sams looks and started changing. I put on my white tee that said" I'm a badass" With my leather jacket,black jeans and combat boots, put my hair down and started to pack up my stuff. That secret was so big and they decided to tell me when the "time was right." I scoffed at those words while I was still packing.

Dean looked at me and said "Where you going, Sky?" I looked at him and responded. "Anywhere but here. Because my two brothers kept a secret that one of them died then the other made a deal to get them back without telling me. So im pretty pissed." Dean looked speechless and said well started"Sky-" I took my duffel and hung it over my shoulder "I had enough Dean. That thing the trickster pulled was so SAM could know what it feels like without you. I thought it was some sick joke but really it was a preparation for something I didnt know." I took the presents that I would've given them at a happy time but I dont want to waste money. I threw Deans necklace at him which he instinctively caught and slammed the Mac on Sam's lap. "Thanks for being the best brothers ever." I said sourly and sarcastically and left the motel room running till I was a far enough distance so they couldnt find me. I checked what I had: Sams credit card, 2 guns, one with rock salt another one that's regular and my clothes. That would suffice.

Suddenly the trickster appeared next to me."Hey sweetcheeks."

"Hey." I said unfazed.

"Why so glum."

"Well I just found out my brothers who I trust the most lied to me so yeah im glum."

"Wait, you have nowhere to stay?"

"Well, now. No." I looked at him. When I looked into his eyes they seem soft and sincere. I had a feeling I could trust him.

"Why don't you stay with me." He offered. "Look, I know I don't seem trustworthy and all but I would never hurt you." He outs a hand on my shoulder. "You are special girl. And plus I told you I would tell you about your past."

I nodded "yes". I had a feeling I could trust him. Like I knew he would never hurt me and he wouldn't let anyone even hurt me.

"C'mon" He said. He put his fingers on my head and we transported into a nice apartment.

"Welcome to your temporary home." He said to me.

* * *

**Hi. Well sorry I didn't post in a while. My math teacher is giving my more homework than usual since we don't have enough school days to finish what we need to. Anyways I hope you like the story. The trickster really cares about Skylar and you can kinda see it too. But its not going to be a pairing with her and The trickster. For the story honestly I kind of made it up as I went. I mean i followed what happened with The replay scenes with deans death but towards the end I made it different since I felt like it followed the same plot on supernatural a little too much. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review comments about how you liked the story or what I can improve on to make it better and to Follow/Favorite. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Big revealing in jus in bello

**Old New Life**

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG while but the good thing is that its summer vacation and it's easier to update. This chapter is half original and half supernatural plot. And Skylar's Secret will be revealed.**

When we arrived at the apartment the trickster went into the kitchen and got me a taffy apple. "Thanks" I said and took a seat on the couch. "So" I started off. He took a seat with his dog and looked at me. "Before you zapped us here or whatever you told me you would explain my past, or what I would like to know is why I can see demons" He chuckled at me and leaned forward.

"Well, to start off as you know you are adopted but what you don't know is where you came from. When you were born your real mother found out that her husband wasn't the father. While you were being hold by your mother there was a gold light and a flash of wings on your back. She soon then realized you weren't human. Your father was an angel. She met a man who she loved because he told her he would protect her. But the man didn't reciprocate his feelings. But soon he did and they had you made in your mom's belly. But the next day he realized it was a mistake. So he left and told yours truly to look after her and you. But as soon as she was discharged, she left you at an adoption center and that's when John heard of you and adopted you."

I was speechless. My mom left me because I wasn't normal? But the question was "Who's my actual father?" He sighed and said one word "Michael."

**Meanwhile**

Sam and Dean ran out of the hotel and tried looking for Skylar. When they realized she wasn't around the motel they went back into the motel and packed up. They called every hunter they know and asked them to look for Skylar

**Back at the Tricksters apartment**

"I'm the daughter of an archangel? So what does that make me? Wait no, Angels exist?" I asked shocked and he nodded. That explains why I can see demons I guess but why did he pick him? "It's because I'm not a trickster I am Gabriel your uncle and one of the only angels actually on earth. Also that makes you a Nephlim with angel powers and have an over power of a regular angel." He smiled. Did I just say that out loud? "Yes. Now eat your apple and go to sleep you need energy for practice" He said and left. Practice?

When I woke up and ate we zapped inside a warehouse. I looked around and asked "What are we doing here?"

"Well, you already can see demons so I am going to show you how to use your other powers. So first off the one that will help you most is exorcising demons."

"But I already know how to." I said

"Not that way. This way is much faster and so much easier." The Tri-, I mean Gabriel went outside and got a demon. It actually looked scared. But it is in the presence of an archangel and the daughter of one. Gabriel put it in a devils trap. "Now stand outside the trap and put your hand on his head and think about you wanting to kill and get rid of the evil in this room." I nodded and put my hand on his head and thought about how I wanted to kill the demon. Suddenly I felt a rush of energy flow through my body and a bright light surrounded my hands and killed the demon.

I turned around to face Gabriel and he had an impressive smirk on his face. "Well done, sweetcheeks. Now to exorcize a demon from a distance or a group." He then took 5 demons and put it in the devils trap and positioned me at least 20 feet from them. "Now put your hand up at the direction of the demons and let your grace flow through you and let the goodness and pureness of your grace direct into the demons killing them." I did as told.

The grace flowed through me while the demons screamed in agony but didn't die. "Focus! Keep your mind on them and how all you want to do is get rid of evil." I closed my eyes and kept my concentration on killing them. Once the screaming stopped I opened my eyes and the demons were on the floor dead. I smiled proud of myself and looked at Gabriel. He smiled too and a lollipop popped in my hand. "You got to show me how to do that." He laughed and said "All in good time.

"But let's do teleporting. It's pretty simple, just think about where you want to go and bam you're there. Let's go back to the apartment." I guess being an angel has its upsides. I thought about being in the apartment and I was there in an instant with Gabriel next to me.

We sat down on the couch then his face looked serious.

"As much as this is all cool, you have to be aware that more danger will come in your way. Now that you're powers have surfaced many will try to get you but don't worry I'll be there to help you. But you also need to realize that you will also have more responsibilities. New enemies may come your way but you can stop it. You're not just a hunter anymore you will have a big role in your part so all you have to do it be prepared. I know I am the fun uncle but this will be the biggest thing that has ever happened to you. Now I wasn't you to go back to your brothers cause they're in danger but don't reveal what you are. They will learn soon enough." Uncle Gabe put two fingers on me and zapped me into a station.

As I looked around I found Sam and Dean in a holding cell with cuffs around their wrists and ankles. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked over to them. Sam and Dean looked over to her and Dean asked "Us? Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Don't start, you're the ones in a cell cuffed up pretty good." Dean sighed. "Well, get us out of these chains and open the door so we can have a 'family meeting" I nodded and grabbed a bobby pin that was in my hair and tried to unlock their cuffs. But before I could a man came in. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Uh, what do you mean?" I said playing dumb. "Sheriff! Cuff her!" Another man came assuming was the sheriff and hand cuffed me and shoved me in another cell. "I'm special agent Hendrickson the one who took these boys in. Now, what is a teenage girl doing here trying to break these two murderers out?"

I stayed speechless and sat down on the bed. I knew I could easily break the cuffs because apparently I also have super strength and teleport out but I couldn't risk exposure to Sam and Dean. "Are you dating one of them?" I gagged and threw up a little in my mouth. "By that reaction I guess not." Hendrickson glanced at Sam and Dean and I could guess he could see the worry on their face. "Ah, I see. You're their little sister. But I've never seen you with them so I guess you're unaware to what they do." I looked up at him and finally spoke. "I am completely aware to what they do so DO NOT make any assumptions about my family you clueless son of a bitch. We save people. More than you have ever had so I wouldn't be speaking."

Hendrickson smirked "Ah, you're caught up in the devil stuff do huh? Well, truth is they're daddy brainwashed them with all that devil talk and no doubt touched them in a bad place. Now they did the same to you…. Skylar." I stood up and got close to the edge of my cell. "Listed here you son of a bitch. You don't know my father and don't you DARE say that. You have no idea what we have been through to keep many people safe." The doochebag just had a smirk in his face then left after hearing a chopper (helicopter sound).

As we all sat in silence a man came in but his face was a demon. I looked at him and he gave me a fake smile and approached Sam and Dean. "He's a demon!" I yelled. But before they can react the demon shot Dean in the shot Dean in the shoulder and tried firing more bullets. Luckily Sam got ahold of him and started saying the exorcism. " Exorcizamus Te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation, et secta diabolica-:" But he didn't get to finish. I didn't get to hear him saying something to Sam but the demon smoked out of the room leaving the body to fall.

And of course the police men and the dick Hendrickson came in with their guns. "He shot him!"

"No he didn't! He shot Dean!" I yelled But Hendrickson kept his gun at Sam. "Get on your knees now!"  
"No don't shoot! Here." Sam said giving the gun back. While Sam was dealing with the police I checked on Dean. "Hey, Dean you ok?" He still gripped his shoulder but gave me a thumbs up. I sighed maybe I could just tell Dean. After my deep thought I started to pay more attention. Apparently a Bill isn't answering the walkie-talkie and a police officer went to check what was going on.

While we waited, with Hendrickson's gun still pointed at us, there was a sudden boom that sounded like an explosion. Sam, Dean and I exchanged glances wondering what the hell was going on. Hendrickson looked at us one last time before leaving. We all sat in silence till I said "You guys do know there's probably a lot of demons ready to kill us?" They looked at me and nodded. Then suddenly the lights went out.

We all stood up and Dean said "Well that can't be good." I sighed and waited for something to come while Sam was helping with the shot wound. To make things worse Hendrickson came in. "What's the plan? Kill everyone in the station, bust you three out?" I scoffed. "Listen here, those people out there, trust me don't want to help us." Then Sam started talking. "Everyone here is in terrible danger."

"You think?"

"Why don't you let us out of here so we can save your asses?"

"From what? You gonna say demons? Don't you dare say demons! Cause trust me you should be more scared of me." I sighed and secretly broke the handcuffs but still out my hands around my back.

Sam turned to look at me. "Hey cupcake, how's it going?" I looked at Sam and replied "Can we talk about this later please. We have a bigger problem to deal with." Sam nodded and looked at Dean. "So you got a plan?" I scanned around the room and found a girl at the corner. "Hey. I'm Skylar. Listen we are not the bad guys here trust me." I looked at her wrist and saw a rosary. Bingo.

"Listen my brother is in a bad state he got shot and I want to help him. He's been there for me for all these years so I just want to return the favor. So can you please get us a towel, one clean towel? I swear we aren't the bad guys." She nodded and left. I looked at Dean seeing him look at me but I looked away. Nancy came back slowly with the towel and I asked her one more thing. "Hey can we borrow your rosary?" She nodded and gave the towel to Sam and gave the rosary to me.

"Listen, I will get you out of here no matter what. I promise." I said. She smiled at me then walked away. I took the rosary and slid it to Sam because he knows what to do. After waiting a few minutes the sheriff came in and unlocked Sam and Deans cell and then mine. "It's time to go." I didn't waste any time getting out of my cell and next to Sam and Dean. But the sheriff came stalking towards us and it seemed they thought the sheriff was a demon. "Guys, he's clear." They both looked at me and nodded making our way out of the cell. But suddenly Hendrickson came in with a new face. "Guys!" Dean looked to me and understood what I was talking about. Sam went for it and tried to get the demon into the toilet which was now holy water. But before he could the demon shot the sheriff in the heart and me in the shoulder. "AHH!" I yeller gripping my shoulder. But as I went to check on it I saw that it was healing itself. Huh? As I looked back I saw the black smoke going out of the room and Hendrickson's wet face and body on the floor unconscious. Sam was breathing heavily but Dean looked at me in concerned. He came over to me. "Hey cupcake are you alright?" I took my hand off my shoulder and crossed my arms showing I was normal. "Yeah, Dean I'm fine. He missed by a few millimeters. See?" I said showing him the nonexistent wound. He eyed my wearily but nodded. And Hendrickson woke up "Hey is that you in there?" While having that conversation I went out of the cell into the main room looking for salt as others soon started to join me. There were big amounts of road salt bags and 10 cans of spray paint. We protected the station as much as we could while Dean got some stuff from the impala.

"THEYRE COMING! HURRY!" We heard Dean yell and we all met up in the main room. The stations window turned pitch black as the demon smoke came around shaking the station trying to get through. Soon later the rumbling stopped "Everyone ok?" Sam asked. Everyone nodded while Dean took some stuff out of a pouch. "Put these on. They'll keep you from being possessed." Dean said handing every civilian an anti-possession necklace. "What about you three?" Nancy asked. Sam and Dean showed them their anti-possession tattoo then looked to me expectantly. "I shrugged. "I don't need one. We tested the theory and it's impossible for me to get possessed." I said proudly.

"Smart and impressive." Hendrickson said. Then turned to Sam and Dean. How long have you had those?

"Not long enough." Sam said. And even though I haven't seen it with my own eyes since I wasn't with them I knew he was possessed before.

After a while preparing I looked outside and saw demon faces. "Guys! They're here!" I warned. Everyone looked out the window and saw all the people who were possessed. I sighed and we all went back to what we were doing. But suddenly there was a crash and went to that room. A blonde demon came stuck in a devils trap. I was about to shoot her till Sam held me back. "Don't shoot her." I looked at him confused. "Why not" "Cause she's here to help." Sam scratched the devils trap letting her out.

"How many are out there?" Dean asked

"30 at least. That's so far." She replied

"Oh, good 30. 30 hit men, all gunning for us. Whew, who sent them?" Dean said. _Maybe I can test out my powers today. But I would have to stand clear of Sam and Dean._

Ruby looked at Sam as he entered almost looking more expectant. "You didn't tell Dean and Skylar? Oh, I'm surprised!" Dean and I looked at Sam curiously.

"Tell us what?" I asked looking at Ruby.

"There's a big new up and comer. Real piped piper." Ruby hinted

"Who is he?"

"Not he. Her. Her name is Lilith. And she really wants to see Sam's intestines on a stick. Cause she sees him as competition"

Dean looked at Sam "You knew about this?" Sam stayed silent "We, gee, Sam, is there anything else I should know?!" I looked down quickly feeling guilty and mumbled "Maybe." But no one else seemed to hear it.

"How about the three of you talk about this later. We'll need the colt" I scoffed at what she said and looked at Sam and Dean. "Yeah guys. Where's the colt again?" They all stayed silent so I said it myself. "It got stolen from them by a human girl."

"Fantastic! This is just peachy! " After a few moments of silence she decided to talk again. "Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive. I know a spell. It will vaporize every demon in a one mile radius. Myself included." _Yay! "_So you let the colt out of your sight. Now I have to die. So next time be more careful. How's that for a dying wish." Everyone looked down.

"Ok so what do we need to do?" Dean asked "You can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue."

"I got virtue"  
"Nice try. You're not a virgin."

"Haha, no body's a virgin besides my sister. And that's a no" Ruby shook her head then looked at Nancy. Dean looked at Nancy. "Really! You've never…." I sighed. "Dean Shut up" Nancy looked at me and said "Thank you" Then looked at Ruby. "So this spell what do I have to do."

"You can sit there quietly….. While I rip your heart out of your chest."

"No!" I said "I made a promise to protect her. So no one's cutting up any virgins." Ruby sighed then looked at me. "So what do you want to do Princess? Use your powers to protect us! Or call your friend to do it!" I tensed at her mentioning my abilities. "Look!" And everyone looked at Dean. "She doesn't have any powers and no one is cutting up any virgins. But I do have a plan. I'm not saying it's a good one, I'm not saying it'll work but it sure as hell beats killing a virgin. Open up the doors, let em all in…. and we fight."

While everyone was getting ready I called Gabriel.

"Helloo"

"Uncle Gabe?"

"Sweetcheeks. What's wrong?" I smiled at his concern and told him everything. After a moment of silence he said "Don't worry sweetcheeks, you're ready. I've seen you. I know you're as tough as your father and I know you're going to get through this."

"Thanks Uncle Gabe"

"No Prob. And Good luck." I ended the call then went back to my position. "All set!?" We heard Dean yell. "Yeah!" I yelled and hear Sam and Hendrickson yell too.

We opened the doors and the demons started piling in. I shot every one of them till a group of demons came in._ Time for a test run._ I dropped my gun and raised my hand. A surge of energy flowed through my hands and I could hear the demons yell and scream. Suddenly a bright light shined out and all the demons fell dead.

I smiled at myself then picked up the gun and continued back walking and shooting till I reached the middle of the main room. When I was all out of bullets I took my flask of Holy water and sprayed them seeing Sam and Dean do the same. When we were surrounded. A demon stood up and pushed us against the wall. The pain hurt so badly! I raised my hand and let the grace flow through me out of my hands as the light lit up the room. I saw Sam and Dean look at me but I had to focus long enough for Hendrickson to do the last part of the plan. All the demons screamed but as soon as the exorcism played I dropped my hand and waited for it to play out.

"Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus spiritus, Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregation, Et Secta Diabolica, Ergo draco maledicte, ecciesiam tuam securi tibi, facias ilibertate sevire, te rogamus, Audi Nos." As the exorcism ended everybody possessed dropped and the black smoke risen into the air, swirled around then finally exploded. We all dropped from the wall breathing heavily and glancing at each other smiling. We've done it! When we got up we saw Hendrickson coming back and we all nodded at him. Seeing the bodies on the floor wake up we started helping them.

Hendrickson came toward us and said "I got to call in. Hell of a story I won't be telling."

"So what_ are _you going to tell them?" I asked

"The least ridiculous lie I can come up with in the next five minutes."

"Good luck with that. Not to pressure you or anything but what are you planning to do about us?"

"I'm gonna kill you." We all looked at Hendrickson in an amused face then he said "Sam, Skylar and Dean Winchester were in the chopper when it caught on fire. Nothings left. Can't even identify them with dental record. Rest in peace guys." We all smiled at him and shook his hand then left

At the motel room we all lied down tired about what happened till we heard a knock at the door. When Dean opened it we saw Ruby come in and turn on the TV to the news. As we watched we found out that everyone at the police station. I gasped then looked down. I broke my promise and everyone died who we were trying to save. When we looked at Ruby she seemed pissed off and shut off the TV.

"Must've happened right when we left." Sam said

"Considering the size of the blast, smart moneys on Lilith." She said handing us bags.

"What are these" Dean asked.

"Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail. For the time being at least."

"Thanks."

"Don't that me. Lilith killed _everyone_. She slaughtered your precious little virgin. Plus a half of dozen other people. So, after your big speech about humanity and war. Turns out your plan was the one with the body count. Do you know how to fight a battle? You strike, and you don't leave any survivors, so no one can go running to tell the boss. So next time…we go with my plan." I gritted my teeth having to hear enough.

I stood up and raised my hand and push Ruby against the wall holding her there with my power. "Listen here you little bitch. You don't decide what we do. At least we tried to do something. You however resorted to killing someone right away. And how do we know you're not working with Lilith huh? You gave us no reason to trust you yet! You so far didn't do any good to me and Dean. Sammy here may trust you but I could see it in Dean's eyes he doesn't either so leave." I took my hand and swung it down to drop her hard. With her running out the door.

What I didn't notice was my wings sprung out glowing and my eyes shining a light blue. But as I calmed down it disappeared. As I turned around I saw my brothers gaping at me in shock. I sighed and lied down on a not telling what happened with me drifting off into sleep.

**AN: Ok, I hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry if it felt rushed. I really wanted to get the chapter up. So what I've been thinking after the season finale chapter, that Skylar should go to Mystic Falls having a vampire diaries/supernatural crossover for the periods of months Deans gone. So I have two things to decide 1.) If I should do the vampire diaries/supernatural crossover for the time Deans in Hell or I should just do a time skip instead. 2.) If I should put the crossover in the Old New Life or put it in a separate story. So if you guys can comment what you think that will really help!**


End file.
